Photolithography systems are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,731 (the '731 patent) issued to Medvedeva, et. al. entitled “Hybrid Aerial Image Simulation” provides a background for semiconductor fabrication procedures and Optical Proximity Correction (OPC). The specification of the '731 patent is hereby incorporated herein as though set forth in full by this reference.
During some photolithography tasks using attenuated phase shift masks, constructive interference produces what are known as sidelobes (or hotspots) in an aerial image. Sidelobes are unintended, errant, energy patterns that are undesirable because they produce unwanted structures during subsequent manufacturing processes. Therefore these sidelobes need to be removed or compensated for.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for simply and efficiently correcting sidelobe formation. The present invention addresses such a need.